The Rules of Singles and Love
by Reinuta
Summary: A transfer from Atobe's childhood? For both of them, their lives revolve around a game where "love" means nothing. But is it translating too much off the courts? AtobexOC.
1. The Morning of Reika, Ruined

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My first! Introductions are always hard for me. Please review and rate. I'd appreciate it.

Who doesn't love Atobe Keigo?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own PoT.

* * *

**THE RULES OF SINGLES AND LOVE.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Morning of Reika, Ruined**

* * *

**SATURDAY: EARLY MORNING**

"Reika!"

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Reika! Are you up?"

Kaneko Reika turned fitfully in her bed and threw a glance at the clock.

6:45.

Hell no I'm not up. But just to be sure, "What's today?"

"Saturday."

Right. Saturday. She fell back into her pillow and threw the covers over her head.

"...Reika! You have to get up! Did you forget I have a meeting with the Atobe Directorate this morning?"

Reika groaned through her pillow. "Nooo. What I _have _forgotten is how this affects me." This was her Saturday morning and she wasn't about to let Atobe Keigo cut into her plans without a damn good reason.

Her father was silent behind the door for a moment, as if trying to put his answer into the appropriate words. "Your presence was requested." He finally said with a sigh.

Reika sat up in her bed, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. She made no effort to conceal her obvious annoyance. "Requested?" She repeated expectantly. Although if it's Atobe they were talking about she knew that "requested" was the equivalent of "demanded".

Her father apparently knew this as well because he found no need to respond. Instead, he shook his head, a gesture which Reika could imagine, and said, "We leave in 30 minutes. Put on a nice dress." The footsteps faded as he went down the stairs.

Reika threw her head against the backboard and growled. Damn Keigo. I might as well give up now because you're making it clear that Saturdays are no longer mine to enjoy. She forced herself out of bed. What else was there to do? She wasn't being presented with many choices either way.

She made her way into the bathroom, stopping to look at herself in the full-length mirror. Her long black hair was tousled from sleep, feathery bangs pinned up to prevent them from falling into her face. Gray eyes were red and tired from staying up late the night before and her lips were sealed in a constant pout. She grimaced at her own reflection and began her morning ritual.

"Reika! Are you almost ready?" Kaneko Hitoshi called from upstairs.

"Right here." Came a reply full of spite. Reika appeared from the stairs, looking considerably more refreshed than she had half an hour ago. Her hair was brushed and cascading over her shoulders, bangs let down and falling just below her eyebrows, eyes bright and clear thanks to concentrated eye drops and a strappy, red dress etched in embroidery and lace stopped before her knees. The expression she wore, however, remained unchanged. She was undeniably miffed at the way things were turning out.

Hitoshi ignored the tone of her voice and made a gesture towards the door.

Reika grudgingly complied.

* * *

**SATURDAY: MORNING: ATOBE MANSION**

There was nothing between Hitoshi and Reika but silence the entire drive, each lost in their own thoughts.

8:00.

Perfect timing. They pulled into the cul-de-sac of the Atobe mansion and were met by the doorman. Another employee drove their car around to a holding area and they were led inside. The foyer was massive and anyone else would have been overwhelmed by the sheer extravagance and luxury. But to the Kaneko's it was nothing new.

"Ah, the Kanekos. We have been expecting you. Atobe-sama is waiting in the conference room."

"Thank you, Keiji."

The man looked over at Reiko. "And the Miss. Kaneko is looking quite nice today."

Reiko managed a thin smile in thanks.

"Aki! Miya!" Keiji called and two youthful looking maids quickly hustled over.

"Sir." They answered simultaneously.

"Aki, take Kaneko-sama to the conference room. Miya, please take Miss. Kaneko to the Young Master." They both nodded in reply.

"This way if you please, Kaneko-sama." Aki prompted politely and Hitoshi began to follow.

Reika paused. "Hold on, I'm not attending the conference with you?" Hitoshi narrowed his eyes in a warning. Miya smiled sympathetically.

"This way Miss. Kaneko." Reika scoffed and once again, had no choice but to comply.

* * *

**SATURDAY: MORNING: ATOBE POOL**

Reika followed Miya through endless hallways, all decorated in the same, extravagant manner as the foyer. Finally, the maid stopped at a door leading to an outdoor sanctuary. She bowed slightly and motioned to the door. "Young Master Keigo is right outside these doors, Miss."

Reika felt the anger rising in her chest as she walked out.. If this area was what she believed it to be...

"Oi. Reika. Right on time." Atobe sat up from his reclining chair beside the pool, lifting designer shades from his face. He eyed her up and down before replacing them and leaning back in his recliner. "Aren't you overdressed?"

Reika seethed. "Aren't you underdressed?" She retorted hotly. Atobe had discarded his shirt and his well-toned chest glistened with water under the sun. He dared meet me in such a casual way? She wanted to punch his pretty face.

"Am I? This is how I always dress for the pool."

"I was informed I was attending a conference."

"You're _father _is attending a conference." Atobe corrected pointedly.

"Well I'm sorry. If I'd known this was a pool party I would have dressed accordingly."

"Take a seat."

Reika moved to the chair beside Atobe and lowered herself into it, crossing her legs tersely. Perfect. If she had been here for her fathers sake in the conference she would have been able to let this slide. But this was too far. Atobe did things like this to purposely annoy her. She was only here for his entertainment.

"Why so tense?" He cooed as he stretched out in pure contentness. And as he did, every muscle in his body called for attention, for adoration. Reika held face. Oh what girls wouldn't give to be me right now.

"I'm not tense." She insisted flatly.

Atobe looked at her through his shades and smiled winningly. "You're right." He said. "You're just upset you had to get up early on a Saturday morning."

"That's one reason." Reika agreed.

Atobe laughed and stood up. Reika refused to let her eyes wander as he moved to the diving board with impeccable grace and lithe. "Can't childhood friends visit each other every now and then?" Reika snorted.

"Childhood, yes. I'm skeptical about the friends part though."

"Ouch. You're words hurt."

And you're cutting into my sleep. She grinned with her mouth. Her eyes remained steely. "I mean, I'd love to see your face everyday of my sorry life."

"Che." Atobe smirked and dove perfectly in.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: That's it for now. Hope you liked. Remember to review!

Kindly, r.


	2. The Melancholy of Reika, Increasing

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Many thanks to everyone who is reading. :) Don't forget to rate and review and let me know how you like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own PoT

* * *

**THE RULES OF SINGLES AND LOVE.**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**The Melancholy of Reika, Increasing**

* * *

**SATURDAY: MORNING**

The drive back began the way all drives back began: in silence. Reika, although considerably calmer now than she had been in the presence of Atobe, was still pouting. And would pout until given a halfhearted apology for ruining her morning and a promise that he would make arrangements to go alone next time. A promise made countless times yet remained unfulfilled to this day.

Halfway into their drive home, Hitoshi would begin his routine "I'm sorry you had to do this **again**" apology. Reika would mumble acknowledgement and Hitoshi would take her out to dinner to her favorite restaurant as a treat. Then the week would proceed as normal. However today, Hitoshi would be forced to interfere with the conventional.

"Reika…" Hitoshi began.

"Mhm?" She answered disinterestedly, staring out the window, elbow resting on the armrest, cheek resting on her palm. She had been expecting this.

Hitoshi paused. Proceed cautiously from here. He continued to drive without a word.

The silence lingered and Reika eventually sat up to glance at her father. "Hitoshi…?" She questioned, a hint of worry carried in her voice. Something wasn't right. The atmosphere was even heavier than it normally was. What could possibly be so hard to say.

Hitoshi signed. Get it over with. Deal with the consequences later. "What do you think of Hyoutei ?" He finally managed to ask.

Reika let out a short laugh and allowed her gaze to wander out the window again. Was this all? Such tension was created because of _Hyoutei_? She even smiled. "Hyoutei? A school fit for egoistic and mindless drones of Atobe. I'm glad I'm not tied up in all it's drama."

Hitoshi rubbed his forehead tiredly. There was no easy way out, was there?

"I'm transferring you to Hyoutei Gakuen. You start next Monday."

Reika jerked up so fast she hit her head hard on the window. "Auuugh." She complained, grabbing her head in misery. "Damn…" As soon as the pounding in her head receded she glared at her father. Daggers. "What? You can't do that to me."

"It's already been decided. I've made my decision." Be firm. Don't sway.

Reika threw her hands up in exasperation. "You've made your decision?" She exclaimed, voice rising in decibels by the second. Suddenly she was silent. And when she spoke again her voice was low, thick with sarcasm. "You made your decision right after a meeting with the Atobe Directorate?"

"I admit he played a part." He said in defeat.

Reika growled angrily. "I knew it! That Atobe. He can't keep out of my business for one minute. Your business partnership isn't worth my agony!"

"Reika!" Hitoshi raised his voice for the first real time. "You will not bring down my work like that. And I know you're upset but I had my reasons. Whether you understand and accept them, Well, I can't make you."

"Mom would never have done this to me."

"Your mother isn't here anymore." And his last words, with finality, " You're taking Hyoutei's entrance exam this week."

Damn it all.

* * *

**MONDAY BEFORE TRANSFER: MORNING PRACTICE**

"Eeeeeh? Rei-chan is transferring to Hyoutei!" Kikumaru exclaimed in disbelief, clinging to her shoulders like a child frightened of losing his mother.

Reika nodded. A sad smile on her lips. "This Monday."

Fuji folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "It's so sudden. And in the middle of the school year. It seems unreasonable."

"It's that Atobe. He's probably blackmailing her somehow! I'll show him he can't mess with Seigaku." Momoshiro pounded a fist into his palm.

"Bingo." Reika agreed dejectedly. "Hitoshi and Atobe Directorate made some sort of agreement. It was out of my hands. I was bargained with." She gritted her teeth together. "Like a product to be sold." What was that she detected in her voice? Shame. In herself? In Hitoshi, Atobe? She let the thought die.

"Pshuu. Those jerks from Hyotei would put you in your place in no time." Kaidoh scoffed.

"Naah! Are you picking a fight, Viper?"

"You wanna go?"

"Guys! Would you stop for a minute?" Oishi, as always, looked worried for her. He glanced over to the courts where the girls normally hold their practice. "How will you break it to the girls?" He asked pensively, turning towards Reika.

Reika was a member of the girls tennis club. Although she declined the title of Buchou, she undeniably possessed the most skill. Of course, this wasn't meant to flatter her, the girls club still had a vast void to fill until they were on par with their famous male counterparts. Reika enjoyed it nonetheless. And she knew that most of the members looked up to her for support and advice. It would be a painful parting for them all.

Reika sighed and turned her gaze towards the courts. "Gently." She replied.

"Are you going to play tennis for Hyoutei?" Momo, stuck in a headlock with Kaidoh, looked over at Reika.

Reika closed her eyes. How long would she have to endure Hyotei? Was it worth getting caught up into Atobe's antics? Would she be able to keep away from the courts? When she opened her eyes, they were lost in the distance. "No." She decided. "I'll probably avoid the courts during my time there."

Silence.

"Kaneko-senpai is in a situation." Ryoma muttered, adjusting his hat.

"Thanks for reminding me, kid." Reika said, ruffing up the freshman's head.

The bell began to ring.

* * *

**MONDAY BEFORE TRANSFER: LUNCH**

Reika was unable to remain focused that day. She fidgeted in her seat, she lost her place in the reading, and she was scolded multiple time by the teachers. Kikumaru and Fuji, who were in the same class, kept throwing her reassuring smiles that she just didn't have the heart to return.

By lunch she was completely drained. Both mentally and physically.

She laid her head face down on the table and groaned wearily.

Kikumaru sat next to her, chin propped in the palms of his hands. He eyed his classmate with worry. "Rei-chan isn't acting like usual." He murmured.

Reika didn't budge.

Fuji smiled weakly. "He's right you know. Isn't it better that you enjoy your last week here instead of throwing it away?"

Reika pounded a fist on the table and sat up. "You're right, Fuji. I'll make these days my best. But on one condition."

"What's that, Reika?" Fuji asked, his voice soft-spoken as ever.

"At the end of the week you'll serve a tennis ball into my face. Maybe if I'm lucky it'll kill me." Her voice was once again flat as she reverted back to her whines and fell onto the table.

"Ah…Reika, that's impossible. You know it."

Kikumaru raised a finger. "That's right. Fuji doesn't have that kind of power. If anybody, Momo's perfect for that!"

"Eiji!" Scolded Fuji.

Kikumaru waved his hands defensively in front of his face. "Sorry, sorry! Just trying to lighten the mood!"

Reika lifted her head. "No, I appreciate it. Thanks…I won't be in school tomorrow, by the way."

Kikumaru and Fuji looked at her curiously, awaiting an explanation.

She took a sip of her drink. "Entrance exam." Was her short reply. She found it unnecessary to identify just whose entrance exam it was.

The two boys only nodded in understanding.

And the Bell Began to Ring.

* * *

**MONDAY BEFORE TRANSFER: AFTER SCHOOL**

"Reika-senpai!"

Reika turned around to see one of the juniors on the girls tennis club running to meet her. She stopped and waved a hello, plastering on a bright smile.

The girl finally caught up to her. She bent over to catch her breath quickly before grinning widely at her. "Senpai! Are you heading towards practice?"

Reika shook her head. "No, not today. I have another arrangement. I've already spoken with Amano about it." In all honesty, she didn't have an appointment to go to. But during their conversation that morning, Amano, their captain, excused her from all future practices. Reika had fervently insisted that she would be attending practice until the very last day but in the end, she just didn't have the energy. Not today anyhow.

"Oh. Well I better get going! Unlike you, I'm running late and don't have an excuse!" She laughed and started her run towards the courts.

Reika smiled warmly. "Work hard!" She called out after the girl.

"I will! We're aiming for Nationals this year remember?" She disappeared over a hill and Reika's smile faded slowly. Nationals huh? She thought sadly.

* * *

**MONDAY BEFORE TRANSFER: LATE AFTERNOON: KANEKO ESTATE**

Reika was home now and lying in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She was imagining her day tomorrow at Hyoutei. The exam. Lunch. An inevitable meeting with Atobe most likely. She was still unsure to as the reason Hitoshi was transferring her. And they had hardly spoken to each other since. Save for when absolutely necessary, including small talk at the dinner table. She sighed and rolled so that her face was buried in her pillow.

A nap seemed inviting, she decided.

But just as she was beginning to get comfortable, her cell began to ring. Reika was still for a moment as she considered letting the call go but instead she forced herself out of bed and dug through her school bag until she found her phone. She blinked curiously as she read the caller ID and gingerly pressed the talk button.

"Hello?…No it's fine…Right now?…No, no, I'm not doing anything. I can meet you. Where?…Okay…See you soon…Bye."

She ended the call and a small smile broke through her lips. Placing her cell in her pocket, she picked up the receiver in her room and dialed the numbers to page her driver.

"Hello, yes? Kyoto? Could you drive me downtown?"

* * *

**MONDAY BEFOR TRANSFER: LATE AFTERNOON: KOHANA CAFE**

Reika stepped out of the car, thanking her driver as she promised to notify him when she was through. She straightened out the skirts of her Seigaku uniform and pulled the door open, a small bell announcing her arrival.

A young man looked up from his table at the noise and waved Reika over enthusiastically. She smiled and made her way towards the familiar, silver-haired boy. "I'm sorry," she apologized, taking a seat in the empty chair, "Have you been waiting long?"

Ootori Choutarou grinned and shook his head. "No, no. I just got here not too long ago myself." He assured her, signaling to a waitress that they were ready to order.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She observed "…Oh, a Thai Latte, thanks."

"Since our last match with Seigaku in the Prefectuals, yeah." Ootori said. And towards the waitress, "Iced will be fine. And have the bill brought to me." He added in a whisper. The girl nodded and left to prepare their drinks.

"Choutarou-kun…" Reika smiled in protest.

"Hm?…Ah." Ootori blushed and scratched the back of his head when he realized he'd been heard. "It's only right. I'm the one who called you out after all, Kaneko-san."

"Reika." She corrected.

Ootori grinned. "Reika-san."

"Fine. Next time it's my treat, though. But that's right, is everything okay?" She had been surprised when she received the call from her favorite Hyotei regular. Pleasantly surprised nonetheless. And she figured she might as well build on her relationships. She would be a student there starting Monday. Reika grimaced.

Ootori's grin became slightly worried. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I just wanted to let you know on Monday when you transfer-"

"How did you know about my transfer?" Reika interrupted, a puzzled expression taking over. It would have been impossible for it to get out so fast, seeing as the only people who knew included Seigaku's regulars and her captain. Unless that damn Atobe-

Ootori laughed softly and tapped his cell that was sitting on the table. "I'm sorry, Kikumaru-san mailed me after school. You have some good friends over there. He sounded worried about you."

Reika sighed. "Eiji, that idiot. He shouldn't have wasted his time. I'm sorry. Did I bother you?" Suddenly she was becoming a burden for everyone. It was embarrassing. Even Choutarou felt the need to check on her.

Ootori shook his head vigorously. "No, no! I just wanted to say that if you ever need anything you can talk to me."

Choutarou was so sweet, Reika thought, Coming here just to reassure me about my transfer. She rested her cheek on the back of her hand. "Well, while we're on the topic, tomorrow I'll be there for the entrance exam. So let's be friendly, kay?"

"Of course." Ootori agreed and looked out the window. He sat up. "Ah. My ride is here." He glanced over at Reika. "Let me take you home, Reika-san."

Reika blinked at the second year. "Oh no, I couldn't. I've already caused you enough trouble."

Ootori sighed and stood up, pushing in his chair and placing a bill on the table. "I've already told you it's no trouble, I wanted to do this. Please, we live so close."

Reika laughed stupidly. "I'm suddenly becoming so troublesome."

"No, not at all! I'm glad you're transferring to Hyoutei…eh…not that I'm glad you have to leave your friends, but that we'll be able to see each other more often now." The young man blushed as he fumbled over his words.

"Well, in that case I'm glad I have you, Ootori Choutarou." Reika said, bumping into him playfully. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Sorry, Atobe fans, no appearance during this chapter. Next one, I promise. This was to build on Reika's character. Keep reading! **And keep in mind**, A review to an author is like giving a fat boy a Big Mac. It keeps me happy and writing!

Always, r.


	3. The Week of the Exam, Exhausting

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The next chapter is out! :) I apologize for any mistakes. Please review and tell me your thoughts!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own PoT.

**

* * *

**

**THE RULES OF SINGLES AND LOVE.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Week of the Exam, Exhausting**

* * *

**TUESDAY: MORNING: HYOUTEI**

Reika stepped out of the car, thanking Kyoto for driving her and promising to notify him when she was through. She straightened out the skirts of her Seigaku uniform and took a deep breath. Somehow this scene seemed terribly familiar. Except instead of walking into the pleasant atmosphere of Kohana, she was about to walk through the doors of Hyoutei.

Let's get this damn thing over with.

She entered the main building and stopped to look around and admire Hyoutei in its full grandeur. Tch. Even his school was luxurious.

She found the office and the attendant looked at her disinterestedly, "Can I help you." She asked, her voice flat.

"I'm here to take the exam."

The woman went to work, typing away at her computer. She pushed her spectacles up the bridge of her nose and eyed Reika. "Ah yes. Kaneko Reika. One of our students should be down any minute to escort you to the examination room. Take a seat over there" She nodded over towards her left where some chairs were placed.

An escort? Can't you just give me the room number and send me on my way? She walked over to the chairs but didn't sit down. Then again, maybe Choutarou had volunteered to escort her. She would be glad to see his smiling face. As long as it wasn't-

"Ahn. Reika. Right on time."

Reika sighed and turned around. She'd recognize that sultry, velvet-smooth voice anywhere. And it was too damn early in the morning for it.

"Atobe." She said warmly with a smile. A smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Happy to see my beautiful face, are you?"

Reika planted a hand on her hip. That was Atobe for you. Conceited and proud as usual. Of course, with his whole team behind him and a few hundred girls swooning over every step he took, well, how else would he have ended up? She tried to brush past the young heir of the Atobe Directorate. "As always." She replied, her voice thick like syrup. "Well, this was pleasant but now if you'll excuse me I have an entrance exam to pass."

Atobe smirked and leaned against the doorway, blocking the only exit with his body. "You know the room now, do you?"

"Yes, actually." She lied as easily as she breathed. Was this a bad trait? God would have to look past it this time. "Now if you'd kindly-"

"What's the number?" He questioned, eyebrows arched over penetrative eyes.

"Pardon?"

"The room number, baka."

Reika drew back, her patience reaching its limit. She scoffed and replaced a strand of hair behind her ear. "Fine. If you're so keen to escort me I won't stop you. But please don't talk too much. The last thing I need is to be riled up before my exam." She said, trying to play the situation out.

Atobe threw back his head and laughed. "Well in that case, don't let me get in your way. Instead I'll be the gentleman and see you out." He stepped aside, presenting the door to her with a flourish of his hands.

Reika clenched her fist. Bastard. He played her. And now she would humiliate herself in front of him as she guided herself down the wrong hallway.

She pushed past him and out of the corner of her eye, noticed the desk attendant discreetly gesture in the correct direction with a wink.

Silently, she thanked the women, apologizing for being fresh with her earlier. Then she was off, disappearing into the crowd of students.

Atobe smirked. What a foolish girl.

* * *

Reika sat at a desk in the examination room. She was the only one taking it. However, it wasn't a surprise. Nobody was transferring schools so late into the year. She must be a special case. Once she had turned the corner, she quickly asked for directions and briskly made her way over before Atobe could see.

Now, her hands were flying across the keyboard of her cell as she frantically tried to complete a message. Just as she was hitting the send button, the door opened and a teacher entered, setting down his things at the front desk. "Put the phone away please. If I see it again during the exam I'll be forced to give you a zero."

"Y-yes."

She placed the cell in her bag. The teacher slid the exam onto her desk. The clock's incessant ticking began.

* * *

Three hours passed.

"Alright, times up, pencils down! Place your exam and answer keys in separate piles at the front of the room."

He really found the need to address her as an entire class? How ridiculous.

"You may attend lunch and then have yourself picked up. We'll have your results in a couple days."

A couple days? You should have it ready by next period. Reika shrugged and stood up. Behind her, the door swung open. She jumped slightly at the arrival and spun around.

Ootori stood in the doorway and she smiled, making her way up to her favorite Hyotei kohai. "You realize just how happy you've made me, Ootori Choutarou?"

Ootori grinned and waved his cell in her face. "You realize how much trouble you could have gotten me in if I had been caught?"

Reika laughed and pushed the phone down. "I only had the well being of myself and your precious captain in mind. We ran into each other this morning and he was pushing my buttons in all the wrong ways."

Ootori scratched his head nervously. "Atobe-buchou isn't so bad. He's just a little set in his ways." He led the way as they headed towards the cafeteria building. "Anyway, how was the exam?"

"Obstinate is more like it." She scoffed. "It was awful. I spent nearly the whole three hours staring at the page hoping the answers would come. Maybe I won't be transferring to Hyotei after all."

Ootori stared at her, shocked. "Isn't Reika-san a good student though?" He hadn't found the exam too challenging when he took it two years ago. Had they changed the curriculum so drastically?

She smiled up at him through her eyelashes and the second year sighed as he realized he was having his leg pulled.

Reika brushed some imaginary dust from her skirts. "It was pretty straightforward." She amended. The idea that she could purposely fail the exam had crossed her mind but it was quickly tossed as she decided it wasn't worth her academic reputation to throw a whole test grade.

"Choutaro!"

The pair stopped and searched for the source of the voice.

"Ah."

Reika turned to look in the direction Ootori was facing.

"Shishido-san!"

A boy with a blue cap turned backwards on itself was making great strides to catch up. "Yo." He greeted, placing his hands in his pockets. Then, as he caught sight of Reika, "Tch. Oi. What is _she _doing here?"

Reika grinned widely and grabbed a hold of the boy's arm. "You're happy to see me, Ryou?"

Shishido broke free of her grasp and took a step back. "As if. And don't address me so familiarly." He turned to Ootori and pointed a finger at her in accusation. "I repeat, What is she doing here?"

Ootori shrugged dumbly at his doubles partner. "She just took the entrance exam. Next Monday she'll be transferring here." He offered his friend a thin, apologetic smile.

Reika put a finger to her cheek thoughtfully. "But with his grades, I'll probably be placed in a different class than Ryou. Shame."

"Good! That's the way it should be." He barked at her. "And it's Shishido."

"Touchy." She mused.

Shishido pushed ahead of the two angrily. "Let's just eat."

Reika smiled in the face of his annoyance. Ootori nudged her softly. "You really shouldn't tease him like that." He advised, trying to take a stand for his senpai.

"Well he shouldn't make it so easy for me."

* * *

The three entered the eating building and once again, Reika had to stop and admire the pure opulence of the space. "He's completely taken over this school, hasn't he?" She observed, her voice tinged with annoyance.

"Hell yeah, he has." Shishido agreed mindlessly, bringing back memories of the fury he had towards his captain his freshman year.

Yet here you are indulging in it everyday. She thought but stopped. Wouldn't she be doing the same not too much longer. Ai. What a mess, what a mess.

"Let's not get too worked up." Ootori mumbled, doing his best to be helpful.

They claimed an empty table and set their things down.

"I'm going to get food." Shishido said shortly over his shoulder, moving towards one of the many buffets. Ootori started to follow suit but paused to glance over at Reika.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. I wasn't planning on staying this long so I have a packed lunch."

The junior nodded. "We'll be right back."

Reika waved him off. As soon as he disappeared, she sighed and slumped in her chair, pulling out her bento box. She was so fucking tired all of a sudden. What she wouldn't do to be home in her room, peacefully lying in her bed. Or even sitting at her desk at the middle-class Seigaku. Being surrounded by so much frill and wealth, it had to be unhealthy for you.

"What's this? Seems a mouse from Seigaku has gotten lost in a world too big for her."

She ground her teeth together. Let us examine exhibit A. She turned around, ready to shoot back a snarky comment. She stopped herself just in time as she realized who it was.

"Oh. Oshitari." She managed and went back to her lunch, carefully removing the lid.

"That's a greeting if I ever heard one." The blue-haired boy said.

"That's a haircut if I've ever seen one. Oh, never mind. You haven't had one of those in the last five years."

Oshitari only smiled at this. Reika's mood was deteriorating quickly.

"An, Reika. Impeccable manners as always, I see."

This time there was no mistaking it.

"I learned from the best." She remarked, refusing to turn around.

At that moment, Ootori and Shishido returned with plates of food. Ootori eyed the group nervously, noticing the tension between them immediately. When had Oshitari-senpai and Atobe-buchou appeared? And Reika-san didn't have a pleasant expression of her face either.

Atobe smirked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Heh. You know, Reika, sarcasm isn't a low form of wit. It isn't a form of wit at all."

You just used it now, didn't you? She thought, but kept it to herself. Such a comeback would be elementary and Atobe knew it. Instead she settled for, "Did you come here just to serenade me with insults?"

"In fact, I came to inquire about your exam. Not everyone can be blessed with incredible intelligence as I am. I trust you found the room?"

Reika had had enough of this. "Who knows." She answered passively. Then, "Don't you have more important things to tend to?"

Atobe ran a hand through his hair. What a gesture. Reika thought with a grimace. "You are correct, my dear girl. I must be on my way. And you really shouldn't make a face like that. It would be unfortunate if it stuck."

She sneered and cursed his existence under her breath. As he left, every eye of every girl in the room followed. And once he was gone, Reika received quite a few glares from his admirers. She wanted to take a stand on one of the chairs and ease their anger: You have nothing to worry about. Apparently they hadn't processed the fact that they were tearing at each other's throats.

There was a sigh of relief as Ootori realized he had been holding his breath. He and Shishido took a seat, along with;

"I hope you don't mind." Oshitari took the chair across from her.

"By all means." She replied tiredly. "Sorry about earlier."

"Heh. Don't mention it." He replied, dismissing it and began to engage in a conversation with Shishido.

Ootori speared some food with his fork. His eyes were, once again, filled with worry for her.

I, Reika thought bitterly, am causing him so much trouble. "Choutaro-kun. Please don't wear that expression around me so much."

The younger boy grinned. Ah, how she loved him. "I'm sorry. It's just, I was wishing Reika-san and Atobe-senpai had a better relationship."

She resisted sticking her nose up at this and returned his smile with one of her own. "Well, you'd better keep wishing then. Hard."

* * *

**TUESDAY: AFTERNOON: SEIGAKU**

"The dark deed has been done."

The rest of lunch had passed rather peacefully. Save some fresh comments from that smartass Oshitari. Her driver, Kyoto, had driven her over to Seigaku, despite her sweet persuasions to take her straight home. And now she was sitting at her desk before her next class, the day barely halfway over.

Seigaku's own genius was offering her a small smile of pity. Kikumaru poked her shoulder.

"You know, Rei-chan, Hyotei won't be that bad. And you can come visit us during practice."

Reika sighed. She knew he was right. Moping and whining wasn't going to ameliorate her situation. She was going to have to reverse her attitude and do something about it herself. After all, she was being given a fresh start at a new school, a chance for her to create a completely new image…

"You know what, you're right, Eiji. I'm going to make the most of this and have as much fun as possible."

"Nya~!"

"On one condition."

"Reika, I won't serve a ball into your face."

"Just look out for the girls for me."

Fuji smiled. "That we can do."

* * *

**WEDNESDAY: AFTER SCHOOL PRACTICE**

"He didn't?" Reika laughed.

"I swear!"

"Unbelievable. Well, I've got to get to practice. See you later."

"Bye!"

Reika sighed. Days like this would soon be gone. She hadn't realized how much she had taken them for granted. I guess I supposed that this would never change, she thought, reminiscing on the past.

"Kaneko!"

A commanding, yet feminine voice broke her thoughts. A young woman with shoulder-length hair pulled over her shoulder in a braid was standing at the door of the courts. Reika jogged over briskly.

"How long were you planning on standing there? Or have you forgotten we have Regional's just around the corner?"

"Amano…."

Her classmate's face broke into a smile, which she returned. Suddenly, she was very serious.

"Today. After practice." Reika told her captain softly.

The brunette stared at her hard for a moment. "Fine." She nodded.

From there, things proceeded as normal. She went through drills like any other day, advising her teammates as often as she could. Some were grateful, others seemed annoyed at this.

"Kaneko-senpai is more alert than usual." Kaede, a junior, observed dryly.

"Is this a problem?"

"Ah-uh, no." She replied, fidgeting with her racquet.

"Good. Then when you're hitting a shot like that, angle your racquet like this to put more depth into it. Now try it again."

"Yes…"

The rest of practice carried on like so. Reika took time to personally work on the underclassmen's technique and form, even taking time to serve as a practice partner for some. The important thing was, she wanted to give these girls as much as she could before Friday was over. She wanted to leave them feeling confidant about themselves.

Finally, the hour was coming to a close. Amano surveyed the courts and in a crisp voice called, "Okay, freshman pick up! Then everyone gather on court one."

"Yes!"

As soon as the freshman had finished clearing the courts and assembled together, Amano took a step forward and all the side conversation halted. "Everybody worked hard today." She smiled gently, "But now Kaneko has a few words for you all. Kaneko…" She stepped aside to make room for her friend.

Reika took a breath and a moment to stable herself. She couldn't lose control of her feeling now, not in front of all the girls. She put on a strong face and turned her attention towards her audience.

"I'm transferring this Monday. I'll be leaving the club." She exhaled deeply. This was painful for her in many ways.

Silence.

"Kaneko-senpai is leaving!"

"Oh, Kaneko…"

"But-Regional's!"

The underclassmen quietly protested. The senior members looked taken-aback, their expressions ranging from shocked to melancholy. Amano looked on silently. Reika waited for the commotion to calm before speaking again.

"You all have been so _fantastic_. You must promise me you won't let this affect your focus and dedication towards Regionals. If you lost this because of me, it would be infinitely worse having to transfer."

"Kane-"

"Promise me! I know this is sudden but I need to leave you in confidence. You're all strong. So strong. This isn't a setback, it's an opportunity to showcase how much you've grown as a team, as a family."

"Ah…" Heads lowered in acceptance. Reika bit her lip. This wasn't the response she had been hoping for.

"I-I promise!" A voice rose above the others, full of determination. A freshman was clenching her fists, her eyes were steely. She turned towards the others. "Come on! Where's your enthusiasm? Let's see Kaneko-senpai off with spirit! We'll show her we have what it takes to take Regionals…no, Nationals!"

"Yeah!"

"That's right! We're strong as a team""

"We'll be brave for Kaneko-senpai!"

There was a cry of agreement from the crowd. They would make Kaneko proud.

Reika smiled, adoration for her team apparent. Some of the seniors laughed approvingly at the spirit of the underclassmen. Amano nodded in her direction and took over once more. "It's hard to say goodbye but we must keep moving forward. We can't afford to let our work slip at this point. So, Kaede…"

Kaede, a junior, the same Reika had been coaching earlier, stiffened immediately and faced her captain. "Y-yes?" She said nervously.

"You will be taking Kaneko's spot on the regulars. I'll expect you to train hard."

The young girl gasped in surprise. She had always wanted to become a regular…but not like this. And it was too abrupt. Would she be able to carry the weight? No, impossible, there was no way she would be able to replace Kaneko-senpai. Suddenly, she was feeling ill. Nevertheless, she bowed her head respectively.

"O-of course, buchou!" Her cheeks flushed , a rosy color. She had been fresh with Kaneko-senpai at the beginning of practice and now this had to happen. It was embarrassing.

There was a moment of silence. Amano clapped her hands together lightly. "Alright. That's all, everyone's dismissed, see you tomorrow!" The was a flurry of movement as the girls all exited the courts.

Amano moved to put a hand on Kaede's shoulder reassuringly. "Do your best." She said with a small smile. Reika met her eyes and there was an unspoken understanding between the two. And with those words, she took her leave.

Reika walked over to the junior. "How does it feel, to be a regular?"

Kaede looked up at her, clearly stressed. "This isn't the way I wanted it, Kaneko-senpai…I'm not ready!"

Reika eyed the girl carefully. "Well then you'd better get to work. Practice hard. Become ready." She said seriously.

Kaede nodded and looked away, unconvinced.

"Here." Reika bent down to pick up the girls racquet, which she had placed on the courts earlier, and tossed it in her direction. Kaede reached out quickly and caught it in her arms. Reika picked hers up and starting walking to the opposite side of the court.

"Uh-ah" Was all the younger girl could manage.

Reika reached the service court and bounced a tennis ball at her feet. "Let's have a match."

Kaede's eyes widened. "Me? With Kaneko-senpai?" She asked, clearly frightened at the notion.

"You want to become stronger?"

"Yes!"

"This is the first step then. Get ready, here I go!"

She tossed the ball high.

She brought her racquet down hard.

The ball passed onto Kaede's court.

* * *

**THURSDAY: AFTERNOON: AFTER SCHOOL**

"Have a nice rest of the day, Miss Kaneko." Kyoto, the driver Hitoshi had hired to chauffer Reika around, opened the door for her and she got out, giving him her thanks. He bowed slightly and was off.

School had been long and during practice, things went normally. No one wanted to bring up Reika's transfer. She wanted nothing more than to fall into her blankets and take a nap. The maid inclined her head respectively. "There's mail on the table for you, miss."

Reika nodded her acknowledgement and walked into the kitchen. She and Hitoshi lived a humble lifestyle compared to the majority of Hyoutei Gakuen standards. They had a generous amount of land and their house wasn't overwhelmingly large but it was spacious and tastefully decorated. However, since Hitoshi was away on business trips fairly often, they had a small, hired staff to take care of the up keeping.

She picked up the stack of mail and started sorting through it half-heartedly. Hitoshi, Hitoshi, Invitation, bill, Hitoshi, another invitation. Ah. Here's one that caught her attention. The return address read: Hyoutei Gakuen Council Board. She dropped the rest of the letters, gazing at it sadly. Well, this was it. As soon as she opened this her transfer would be official.

She removed a couple pieces of paper from the envelope , unfolding them gingerly.

_Dear Miss Kaneko Reika,_

_On our behalf, we thank you for choosing-_

Reika skipped right past the introduction and looked at the sheet with her results.

_Pass_.

Reika sighed, as if she were expecting any other result. Somehow it seemed foreign to actually see it in print.

She had been accepted into one of the most prestigious, high-class schools in the area. Yet she wasn't happy one bit.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Thank you everyone who is reading! I hope it's not too OOC. **Don't forget! **A review to an author is like water to a fish. Without it the story will die!

Lots of love, r.


	4. The Mindset of Reika, Reversing

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The next chapter is finally out! It's a bit short but thank you sooo much to everyone who is reading and those who have added me to their notifications list! I appreciate it! Please review and let me know what you think. I've added a couple OC's so tell me if it becomes too confusing. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own PoT.

* * *

**THE RULES OF SINGLES AND LOVE**

**CHAPTER 4 **

**The Mindset of Reika, Reversing**

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING: KANEKO ESTATE**

It was morning. Monday morning. The very Monday morning she would be transferring to Hyoutei. Reika lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. She knew it was past time to get up but her body wouldn't listen to her brain. _All right, seriously now. Let's go… _She heaved herself out of bed and made a face when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Her last Friday at Seigaku had consisted mainly of returning textbooks, goodbyes, and holding strong faces. And now she was staring at herself, adorned in the Hyoutei girl's uniform, her Seigaku one hanging in the closet untouched. She frowned. Clothes were supposed to be worn yet these garments seemed to be wearing her. Tch. Well if we were speaking fashionable, it was definitely a step up. However, the gray and brown hues compared to her usual loud green, seemed positively lifeless.

Reika made her way downstairs where their head maid, Ayame, greeted her with a bow. "Your ride will be waiting outside, Miss Kaneko."

"Yes." She replied tiredly. Opting to skip breakfast today, she headed straight for the door where, sure enough, Kyoto was waiting for her, the car engine growling.

She prepared herself for a long day.

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING: HYOUTEI GAKUEN**

Reika stepped out of the car, thanking Kyoto for driving her. She straightened out the skirts of her Hyotei uniform and took a deep breath. Once again, that vague sense of déjà vu. Except now, instead of THAT filthy rich, pompous school, it was now HER filthy rich, pompous school. Aie.

Entering the school and blending in quite easily, she pulled out her schedule from her bag and unfolded it. Class 3-A. Perfect. Even she, an outsider, knew that the "A" classes were reserved for only the most elite students. Damn it. She must have done one hell of a good job on that entrance exam to be put into the A class, especially considering her wealth and "modest" lifestyle. Not only that but if she were in this class there was almost no doubt that he would be in there as well…

She took a few glances around. Should I take this time to find my classes? This school is so big though… She sighed, not bothering to hide the frustration on her face. She shouldn't even be in this situation in the first place.

"Reika-san!"

Reika turned around and smiled for the first time that day. "Choutaro-kun. So, how does it look?" She twirled, showing off her new uniform.

"It suits you well." He answered looking off to the side for a moment, running a hand through his silver hair. After a minute, "Are you finding your way around alright?"

Reika made a face. "Well actually, I could use some help finding my main class…If anyone would…" She made the over exaggerated gesture of looking over her shoulders and at the crowds of people passing.

Ootori laughed. "If I may volunteer?"

"You may." She grinned mischievously, handing him her schedule.

They started walking together and Ootori glanced over her classes. His eyebrows arched in interest. "Class 3-A? Impressive. Not that I would expect anything less from Reika-san."

"Flattered. I'm worried about my class though. Could there be anybody I know that's in 3-A?"

Ootori was silent in thought for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it. You're very likable. But, I know Oshitari-san is in 3-A."

Not the best, not the worst. "Mm…anyone else in particular?" She was going for someone specific here.

Ootori seemed to read her train of thought and coughed nervously. "Well…" He started cautiously, turning down a hallway.

"Well?"

"Atobe-san is in that class. He is the top student in the school." He admitted reluctantly. He knew she and Atobe didn't exactly play nicely together and he didn't want his senpai getting fired up before class even started.

Reika sighed. "I expected as much, actually. It can't be helped. I'll just have to endure." In all honesty, she didn't even want to see his face but in order to set a right reputation, she would put on a smile and speak politely. Ootori suddenly came to a stop in front of her and she ended up bumping into his back. "Oh."

Ootori grinned. "Well, here it is, class 3-A. Do you need me to show you anything else?"

"Thanks but I think I've got it. I'll go ahead in early and pick a seat."

"Okay, do you want me to come meet you before lunch so we can walk together?"

"That would be perfect."

"Alright and…" He paused, as if determining whether he wanted to speak or not, "Please try to get along with Atobe-san."

Reika resisted the urge to laugh at this proposition. "Well, I won't make any promises, but if it's for you then Ill try."

"Thanks." He said with a lopsided grin.

She waved him away. "See you later."

* * *

All right. Next decision at hand: Where to sit? In the end she chose a seat close to the middle. The front would draw too much attention while all the chaotic class clowns sat towards the back. The middle was safe ground. Plus, she definitely didn't want to draw too much attention to herself as the new transfer. Her teachers would do enough of that, she supposed.

The bell began to ring and she could hear the students scurrying to their classrooms. She ducked her head and averted her eyes from the ones filing into her class. Suddenly, the room was alive with conversation and gossip. She merited a couple of curious glances from students as the moved past her, although nobody approached her.

"Everyone, take a seat!" A deep voice demanded. A handsome man, undoubtedly the teacher and victim to many female crushes, entered the classroom. He set his bag down on the desk in the front of the classroom. The students rushed to their desks except for one girl who stood before her. Shit. Reika thought. So much for not drawing attention. Every eye was on the two of them.

"…Sorry." She said blatantly and stood up.

The girl offered a friendly smile. "No, no, it's fine. I'm Koyuki. Nice to meet you."

Upon a closer look, she was actually quite cute, if not extremely innocent. Large brown eyes and caramel colored hair that fell to her shoulders in delicate waves. How refreshing compared to the gray eyed, black haired girl who stole her seat. It was rather nauseating.

Reika was about to reply when the attractive teacher rose his voice. "Ah, that's right," He spoke as if he'd forgotten, "Today we have a transfer. And since you're already standing why don't you come up front and introduce yourself. His eyes sparkled and his grin was tight. Damn. He had the teacher act down perfectly. She suppressed a sneer. Wasn't it customary to introduce yourself first?

Koyuki smiled at her again, this time apologetically and Reika grudgingly made her way to the front of the classroom. Everyone eyed her. The girls, critically. The boys, skeptically. After all, most every girl in their class had hopelessly given their hearts to the ruler of the school, Atobe. Speaking of which…

The doors flew open and who else but the king himself made his grand entrance. Following him closely was Oshitari. A few girls began to whisper softly amongst each other, some stared openly and longingly, while others just blushed furiously. These girls felt no shame. Even the boys were a little awed by his power.

Attractive-but-annoying-as-hell teacher looked up at the pair. "How kind of you two to join us this morning." He said thickly. Seemed like he alone in this room was unaffected by Atobe's charm.

Atobe took a couple steps in and placed his hands in his pockets. At least he hadn't acknowledged her presence yet. That was the last thing she needed. "Our apologies, Tanaka-sensei. Morning practice ran a little later than planned. I assure you it won't happen again." He said this casually, as if it were no big deal to waltz into class late.

"See to it then." Was Tanaka's indifferent reply. "To your seats."

Atobe moved gracefully over to his desk. But not before he turned towards her, saying with a smirk, "Good to see you found the room, Reika."

"Atobe." Oshitari gave him a gentle nudge forward and grinned thinly at Reika. "Excuse him." He whispered to Reika behind the back of his hand.

Reika glowered, her face becoming hot. Her morning had already started off badly and he just had to saunter in and make it a million times worse. Not only had he interrupted her introduction, but he addressed her so familiarly in front of the whole class! She could feel the angry glares of one or two girls drilling into her. Perfect. Her first day and she was already disturbing the peace between herself and the fans.

"My name is Kaneko Reika. It's a pleasure." She said politely and clearly, acting as if the scene before had never occurred. Why the hell had she felt the need to introduce herself a second time? She was clearly making a fool of herself.

"Well then, Miss Kaneko, take a seat next to Koyuki and we shall begin." Tanaka voice was dry with amusement and he went into the mornings lesson. That was it. He was officially on her bad side. "Class, pull out your books and turn to page 183." English language. It was too early. Too early.

Reika took her seat next to the doe-eyed Koyuki. Behind her and diagonal one spot to the left, Atobe sat, that smirk still glued to his face. She refused eye contact and he laughed softly, enraging her even further. The girl directly behind her made a face in her direction and engaged herself in a conversation with the ego maniac.

"_You're practicing hard, I see, Atobe-sama." _

_Atobe-sama? Are you kidding me? _Koyuki tapped her desk and gestured to her literature book. "If you're still waiting for yours to come in, you can share with me." She offered kindly.

Reika grinned tiredly. "Thanks." She said and slid her chair closer towards Koyuki's desk. In the background, she heard Atobe's voice.

"_Naturally. We plan to sweep Nationals this year with straight wins."_

"I never properly introduced myself. I'm Ishikawa Koyuki but you can call me Yuki. I'm the senior class vice president. It's a pleasure." Again, that refreshing smile.

"_Well, if It's Atobe-sama we're talking about, there's no doubt ."_

They think they can just run over all the other schools. Seigaku will put them in their place. Reika felt the fire building up in her chest again. "The pleasure is mine." She replied through her teeth, forcing a smile.

Class went by slowly but eventually came to an end. "Don't forgot your assignment, due in two day's time." Tanaka managed to get out just before the bell began to ring. Everyone started to disperse and head to their next class. She pulled out her schedule and looked to her right in order to ask doe-eyed Koyuki-Yuki, where her next room was located. But she must have hurried out because she was nowhere to be found. Oh well, her character had been too virtuous for her liking anyhow. But now…

"Ahn, lost are we?" Atobe appeared next to her, holding his bag over his shoulder, eyes smirking for him. "Shall I find it in the goodness of my heart to escort you? Or do you already know the room's location?"

"I don't need any more of your _help_." She said , putting special emphasis on the word" "help" and turned away. Atobe grinned and crossed his arms, ready to observe. Quickly, she scanned the classroom for a suitable target and spied a boy standing in the corner. Dark hair, tan completion, decent face, bingo. He would do.

She took a couple quick steps towards the boy and coughed politely. He turned to look at her and leaned against the wall nonchalantly. "Yes?"

She fingered her schedule lightly and looked up at the boy through her eyelashes. "Sorry to be a bother but, I don't know the school very well and could use some help getting to all my classes." Her voice was several notches higher than normal and sticky sweet. People were so predicable.

The boy took the schedule she had extended and quickly glanced it over and grinned charismatically. "What a coincidence." He said and began walking. "If you would." He held the door open for her and she lightly complied.

"What's a coincidence?" She asked.

"We have the same classes." His eyes sparkled mischievously and Reika began to wonder if their was more to this boy than she had bargained for. Well, at least he was a step up from the doe-eyed senior class vice president.

"Is that so?" She replied, there was a hint of attitude in her voice and she realized she was speaking normally again. "Then I'll leave myself in your care." She threw a look back at Atobe. A look at boasted, "And that's how you do it." and walked out of the classroom. He may have had his grand entrance but she would have a sweeter exit.

Atobe only rolled his eyes to the heavens and shook his head. She thought she had showed him up? She had a lot to learn. She was at Hyoutei now. And Hyoutei was his domain. But for now, he would let her believe she had won victory. After letting the two take a couple minute lead, he followed. After all, he had the same classes as well. If she was trying to shake him off she'd have to do a whole lot better than the amateur move she had just pulled.

* * *

"By the way, I never caught your name." Reika was now walking side by side with this boy she had just met when she realized they had a whole exchange without a real introduction.

"Rin Hatori, at your service."

"Honored. I'm-

"Reika?" He smirked. It was different from Atobe's. Instead of feeling repulsed like she normally did, she found Rin's rather suiting.

"It's unfortunate." She scoffed. When she saw Rin looking at her with raised eyebrows she elaborated. "That I know him. That he happened to embarrass me like that in front of the class this morning."

Rin laughed. "Yeah, Atobe has that effect. Because of him, good-looking guys like me are always overlooked and forgotten about." He winked at her to signal he was only joking.

"Yeah well, I've got a few girls staring at me down the barrel of a gun because of him."

"Don't let him get to you. You're new so you're able to create about any image you want for yourself. It's to your own advantage."

"Hmm." Was her thoughtful reply and before she knew it they had arrived at their next class.

* * *

This time, the teacher, a woman, introduced herself privately and pointed out her desk discreetly. Reika silently thanked her and decided to try to be decent during this period…that is until she saw who was seated to her right.

"That was quite a show you put on back there."

Damn. There was no escaping this guy, was there? It seemed that which ever way she turned, he never failed to be close by. "People are easy to please if you know what they're looking for." She said smoothly, although she could feel her blood begin to boil underneath her skin. Just what did he want from her? Hadn't he already ruined things enough?

"Then I trust you'll fit in comfortably?" He drawled.

Reika stuck her nose up at this. "Everyone loves a transfer student, Atobe." Even she knew that students like her were prime targets for crushes and the love of naïve boys. She had just filled the role of the mysterious transfer and she wasn't about to disappoint.

"I won't argue with that." He said, flashing her his infamous smirk

"Worried I'll steal your precious spotlight?"

Atobe laughed, as if the very thought that she could take his limelight was ridiculous. "There can only be one king, princess. This school is loyal to me."

Reika frowned. Did nothing phase this boy? His self-confidence was overwhelming. It was a miracle that he was able to stay balanced upright what with such an enormous ego upon his shoulders. Sooner or later he was going to need a reality check. She'd decided.

It was about time Hyoutei had a new star.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Thanks once agaiin for reading. **Remember**, reviews to an author is like gasoline to a car! It keeps me moving!

Always, r.


	5. The Hearts of Hyoutei, Swaying: PT1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you for everyone who is still with me and reading, sorry for the long wait, it's been a busy summer. And a special thanks and shoutout to those who have reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) And as always, criticism and comments are very appreciated!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own PoT.

* * *

**THE RULES OF SINGLES AND LOVE**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**The Hearts of Hyoutei, Swaying: PT1**

* * *

**MONDAY AFTERNOON: KANEKO ESTATE**

Dropping her school bag next to the door, Reika walked into the living room to see Hitoshi relaxing and reading his newspaper. Weird. He was almost never home before her. She tried to slip upstairs unnoticed.

"How was school?"

Too late.

He was obviously making an effort to sound indifferent. If he thought he could suddenly transfer her against her own will then casually ask her how her day was, he was mistaken. Besides, this was the first real attempt he'd made at having a conversation and he'd never even apologized. He never even gave her a good reason! Screw, how was school.

When Hitoshi realized he wasn't going to receive an answer he moved onto the next matter. "I just heard I'll be leaving for work soon. I'm not sure when but when I find out I'll tell you." This wasn't unusual. Hitoshi's position as an executive had him traveling for meeting and conferences fairly often. It wasn't much. They usually lasted the weekend or so and Reika would stay home alone with the staff.

"Tell me something new." Reika replied, bored.

"Reika! Just how long do you plan to pout like this?"

"Depends. How long are you going to keep things from me?" And with those final words she exited the room.

* * *

**TUESDAY MORNING: HYOUTEI GAKUEN**

"There she is." Rin appeared through the doorway and sat himself down at the desk in front of hers. "How's my new favorite?" He asked with that winning smile of his.

"Tired as hell." Was her terse reply.

"Well, you certainly don't sugarcoat things." He chuckled easily. "Suppose it's another one of your charms?"

Reika laughed shortly. She'd known this boy for hardly more than a day but he teased her so effortlessly. Their personalities completely complimented each other. "Could be." She answered dismissively. Rin's smile only widened at her vague reply.

"Kaneko!" A cheery voice called out.

Simultaneously, Rin and Reika turned to see the doe-eyed girl hastily moving towards them. She stopped in front of Reika, grinning stupidly. The thought of ignoring the girl floated through her head but she tossed it. Bring apathetic was one thing, rude was another. She took the bait. "Yes, ah…" Names, names. Yumi, Yuka, Yuna, Yumeko…Nope. It was gone.

"Yuki." The girl reminded her, her smile turning apprehensive.

"Right, Yuki. Vice president?" She heard Rin snort next to her and she threw him a look. He only shrugged and continued to watch with amusement.

Her face was bright once again. What a simpleminded girl. "Yes! She exclaimed, as if thrilled Reika had remembered that much. And honestly, she was surprised herself. "A position of power is enticing, isn't it."

Reika was at a loss for words for a moment. Had such twisted words just come out of her mouth? "Uh, sure. More so for some than others, I guess."

"Well, how about you? You look like they type to enjoy bossing others around?"

Reika stared at Yuki hard. Had she misjudged her character the other day? What a weird girl. "I guess you could call me the leader type." She was beginning to tire of this conversation. She felt like she was being interrogated.

"And Atobe is president, you know. Isn't it perfect?" Lord. Her grin was annoying! And to top it all off, she was another one of Atobe's mindless fans.

"Like hell." Was her curt reply.

Yuki looked at her curiously. "You don't find him charming?"

"To say the least." She snorted, no longer trying to hide her thinning patience.

"Interesting." Yuki said with a smile. A smile that hadn't faded once during the entire exchange. "I have a couple things to take care of. I'll be back before class starts." She skipped out of the classroom and Reika sighed.

"What was that all about?" Rin said, clearly entertained by the whole thing.

Reika threw a hand up in the air in question. "Who knows. She's…"

"She's…" Rin raised his hand to his temple, moving his index finger around in a circular motion.

She laughed. "I was going to say eccentric but you're more accurate. Now go you your desk. Class is about to start."

Rin gave her a small salute and moved to his corner of the classroom.

* * *

Classes came and went. Slow and uneventful. It was becoming apparent to her that Atobe enjoyed flaunting his knowledge. Correcting the teacher, giving thorough, detailed, answers. She would have liked to question a few of his interpretations during literature class but decided that there would be a better time for that. What she couldn't deny was that he was a fantastic student. Of course she had transferred here knowing that Atobe was the senior class president aka the top student in the school. But somehow seeing it in action made it even more bittersweet.

Plus, there was the fact that he never missed an opportunity to glance in her direction with a look in his eyes that mocked, "Just try and stop my remarkable reign". A challenge she would have loved to answer if only her ideal method didn't result in her being locked up in the bin.

Atobe may be vain, conceited, and overconfident in his own abilities but he managed to back it up. And it seemed that he was universally adored in school, or at least well-respected. Doe-eyed girl was right. Having a position of authority was beneficial.

Finally, the lunch bell echoed throughout the whole school and students from all rooms drained into the hallways and headed towards the cafeteria building.

* * *

Reika packed her bag, careful to avoid Atobe. And as she left the classroom, Rin caught up with her.

"You look ticked." He smiled with his usual charisma.

"You'll get used to it." She replied thickly, although she did her best to lighten her expression. There was no good reason to take out her bad attitude and her aggravating mood swings on Rin.

The young man's smile only widened. "Heh, you're cute." He teased and wrapped an arm around her waist, beginning to tickle her affectionately.

Reika squirmed under him and felt a grin begin to break free from corners of her lips. "Ah-ah! No, let go, jerk! Rape!" She struggled to escape his playful hold and began to giggle uncharacteristically. They turned a corner and abruptly broke apart as they came face to face with…

"Choutaro-kun!" Reika exclaimed, her cheeks flushing lightly with embarrassment. Why was she embarrassed? "Were you waiting for me?" She coughed quietly a couple times in order to cover her surprise.

Ootori's cheeks were also turning a pale shade of pink, feeling as if he had stumbled into something he shouldn't have. He suddenly became very interested in the floor tiles, unable to properly answer Reika's question. "Oh, uh, I can go on ahead if, uh-" He shot a quick glance up at Rin, eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Oh, no, It's fine! Let's walk together." She insisted, over her initial shock. She glanced over at Rin and decided she ought to make introductions. "Rin-Choutaro, Choutaro-this is Rin. He's in my class."

Rin held out a hand and Ootori obliged. "I know who this one is, ha! Wouldn't want to mess with Ootori-kun here. He's got some nasty power behind that arm."

Ootori smiled humbly. "Thank you, but my senpai are much better than me."

Rin returned the smile. "Modest too. A dying breed here at Hyotei." He joked lightly. "Well, I've got to go grab a couple things for our next class. You kids go on ahead without me." He gracefully excused himself and started walking down a different aisle.

Reika waved him off and she and Ootori stepped outside into the fresh air and began moving towards the cafeteria. The first few moments were filled with silence and as it began to grow awkward, she opened her mouth to speak, anything really. However, Ootori beat her to it.

"I'm glad you're meeting new people in your class." He started experimentally, Rin obviously still on his mind.

"Not too many." She snorted, thinking of the doe-eyed vice president, Atobe, and his vicious cronies. "But Rin's a nice guy. He's like a brother to me already." She explained to him unnecessarily, not quite sure why she felt the need to make their relationship clear to him.

"Ah." Was Ootori's only reply.

She looked up at him and wondered briefly why he sounded noticeably more relaxed but quickly let the thought slip. "Day two is halfway over."

Ootori laughed. "Yeah, and you're still alive."

"Only barely."

"Only barely is just enough."

Reika shook her head at the boy and gave him a playful shove.

* * *

They reached the cafeteria building just a few minutes later.

Automatically, Ootori headed over towards Shishido who was easy to spot in the crowd thanks to his bright blue cap. The older boy nodded a greeting to his doubles partner. When he spotted Reika behind him waving cheerfully, however, his nose turned up in disgust.

"Why do you insist on meeting her only to bring her back to me?"

"It's only her second day. She hasn't met many people yet."

"Gee, I wonder why."

Reika moved up to him and put on what she thought to be an irresistible pout. "What? Just because you're upset I got placed in a higher class doesn't mean you have to be cold to me when we're together."

Shishido scowled and reeled away a couple feet. "Believe me when I say that's definitely _not _the case."

She grinned and Ootori placed a hand on her shoulder. A kind way of signaling "that was enough for now".

"Ne, going somewhere Shishido, Ootori?" Reika's heart jumped slightly as they turned to face, who else, Atobe. What was his sick habit of always appearing behind her?

"Chill Atobe, I didn't know where you were sitting." Shishido said disinterestedly.

"The terrace." Atobe answered matter-of-factly and Shishido moved on without looking back to see if the others followed.

Ootori started to fall into step behind his doubles partner. He realized Reika hadn't moved and paused uncertainly. He sensed another verbal war was stirring and began fidgeting nervously with his plate of food. There had never been someone at school who was so brash with the captain.

"What, you can't sit by yourself like a big boy, Atobe?" She challenged.

Atobe remained unphased. He ran a hand through his locks and sighed.

Infuriating!

"Since you're new, princess, I understand you're unaware of how things run here but surely you're not so dense?"

Reika gritted her teeth. "Please. Enlighten me."

"Tennis is the single, unrivaled club at Hyoutei so we members are the elites of the school." He spoke as if he was explaining something that was universally known. "It's a simple hierarchy. The elites are a tight-knit group. And I am their king."

Reika was silent. He had a superiority complex! A serious superiority complex.

She bit her tongue to keep from arguing with him longer. What's the point? There was absolutely no getting to the young man.

Atobe took her silence as a mark of victory. She was stubborn, he thought. And she didn't know it but already she was gaining popularity with many of the boys on campus. Mainly because they saw she wasn't falling into his charm. _I may have to look out for her_. He smirked, an expression Reika swore _was _universally known, and sauntered outside onto the terrace. Ootori shrugged helplessly at her and fell into step behind him.

Reika sighed in defeat. Choutaro was still too pure to refuse his captain, huh? She should have saved what was left of her pride and sat with a different group. But no. In the end she was following Choutaro to the terrace.

* * *

The whole gang was already seated and comfortably into their meal. Choutaro had kindly saved a seat on the end next to him and on his other side, Shishido sat. Directly across from her Jirou was snoozing peacefully, his head resting in the crook of his arm. Next to him sat Mukahi and further down the table she saw Oshitari, Kabaji, and of course, Atobe at the head. Even Hiyoshi was present. And as she observed this peculiar group of people, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Mukahi was the first to notice the newcomer at their table. He twitched excitably and nudged Oshitari roughly, who was sitting next to him. "Yushi, hey Yushi! Who's that girl with Choutaro, hm?" He whispered in an attempt to be discreet, although Reika was clearly aware of him.

"You mean Kaneko? She transferred here just yesterday. Yet she's fitting in quite comfortably, don't you think?" He said it just loud enough for her to hear. He smiled wickedly and the tone of his voice mocked her.

"Kaneko…Where have I heard that name before…?"

"Kaneko Reika." The Kansai boy offered.

Reika glared at him. She pulled out her boxed lunch and set it on the table, trying to ignore the two as they babbled on about her. Ootori touched her arm reassuringly and she expressed her annoyance with a roll of her eyes.

Mukahi's eyes widened as he recognized her full name, his curiosity sparked even further. "You mean Kaneko Reika, the cute number two from Seigaku, Kaneko Reika?"

"Tact, Gakuto. Tact."

But the energetic redhead had already turned away and was shaking the sleeping Jirou awake. He still hadn't spoken to Reika directly and she stared, slightly miffed, as the scene continued to unfold.

"Jirou, Jirou, wake up! Look who's joined the table!"

Jirou drowsily sat up and blinked a couple times to find his focus. "Hm…? What is it? Ah-" He stared into Reika's apathetic expression and suddenly, something clicked within him.

"Hey! I know who you are!" He exclaimed, fully awake and attentive now. He was tapping his hand incessantly on the table as he waited for the info to come to him.

"Oh. Do you?" Reika said tiredly. She was beginning to regret sitting there.

"Kaneko Reika, from Seigaku!" Mukahi said informatively, holding up a finger pointedly.

"You idiot. I just told you that." Oshitari rapped the back of the aerobatic's head. Guess he was including himself back into the conversation.

"No, I mean….." Jirou scratched his head, aggravated with himself as he searched his memory. Suddenly, he brought down a fist into his hand. "Ah!" He pointed to Reika's face openly and exclaimed, "Shinji!"

"Eeeeh?" Mukahi said. "You're not fully awake yet, are you, Jirou?"

Oshitari pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "No. He's right. Fudomine's Shinji Ibu is a close cousin of Kanekos."

At this, Ootori also nodded his head. The other one who knew all along. Reika sighed.

"Huuh? You don't say…" Mukahi rubbed his chin thoughtfully and stared intently at Reika's face for a moment. She averted her eyes. "Well, she does have his hair. And the facial features are similar. Why didn't you say so earlier, Yushi?"

"I found the fact trivial. What does who she is related to have to do with and about her character?" He replied simply.

"Amen." Shishido muttered. The first she had heard from him during the whole mess. For once, his stubborn silence was refreshing.

"Everything! " Mukahi exclaimed. "I mean, they're both great players. Now I know where she gets her talent. Oh wait, Shinji is younger so I guess he gets his talent from Kaneko. But…" He continued to ramble on to a rather bored looking Oshitari.

Reika shook her head. She never dreamed such a small detail about her could be drawn out into such a big deal.

"Hey, hey. Watcha got there, Kaneko?"

Reika looked up slowly to see Jirou leaning over the table, closer than she would have liked. "You mean my lunch?" She said, eyebrow raised as if to say, _It's exactly what it looks like, you dunce._

The boy eyed it ravenously. "You mean, you don't buy the good food they serve here? Did you make this yourself? Is it any good."

He bombarded her with questions at an alarming rate and Reika struggled to keep up. "No, yes. And, well, I'm eating it aren't I?"

"So can I have some? Please, can I?"

His never ending reserve of energy left no room for argument. She pushed her boxed lunch across the table without a word.

Jirou rubbed his hands together excitably.

"Jirou, I must advise against it. You don't know what filth has been touching that." Now even Atobe could no longer ignore the commotion at the end of the table as he threw his two cents in.

Reika glowered hotly. "No, only me."

"My reasoning if further supported." He grinned smugly down the table at her.

Before things could get any uglier a girl walked up to their table and placed a hand on her shoulder. Reika quickly looked up at the girl, caught a little off guard by her unexpected arrival. She gave a friendly wave. "Sorry to interrupt, I'm-"

"Mikami Sakurai. I know who you are." How could she not. Before her stood the captain of Hyoutei's girls tennis team. Tall, slim, with long brown hair that fell in perfect waves down her back, she was something of an idol for the girls at this school. As if her day couldn't get any more exciting.

"And you're Kaneko Reika. Seigaku's number two. Although you should be number one. Clearly you were the most skilled."

Reika turned her cheek at this. "As long as I played and did the best I could it didn't matter what I was seeded."

Mikami smiled thoughtfully at this. "Hm. Is that so?"

"Mikami. You approach us without giving me a proper greeting?" Atobe. He grinned thinly.

"Sorry, Atobe, but ever since you lost so embarrassingly to an unknown team at Regionals your respectability has lessened for me." She had backbone to talk back to Atobe like that but Reika got the impression that it was more a flirty banter than anything.

"Heh. We were careless. And no matter, we won the recommendation so we'll be participating in Nationals." He explained this as if it were no big deal.

"You were lucky. But luck won't win you Nationals."

"Same goes for you."

She smiled sweetly at him and returned her attention back to Reika. "Now where were we?" She mused. "Oh yes. We'd love to have you, Kaneko. I'm sure I could give you a nice spot on the team." She smiled invitingly. The whole table was focused on Reika. Even those surrounding them became interested, the loud chatter simmering down to a few whispers. To have Mikami approach you directly was something impressive apparently.

"Thanks, but I decline."

Now it was Mikami's turn to look surprised. No one in their right mind would refuse such an offer. "Are you unable to play?" She questioned.

"Oh I'm able. I just wouldn't dream of betraying my team like that." Reika said simply.

"I see. Still haven't accepted the fact that you've transferred. I hope you'll consider it. Talent like yours shouldn't be wasted."

"I'd already considered it a long time ago."

"Well, reconsider, please." And before Reika could get in another word edgewise, the tall girl glided back inside.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks again for reading! Not too much Atobe in it though, sorry, next one!

**Remember to review!** Reviews and feedback fuel a writer's mind! It lets me know people are enjoying the story and want more! Otherwise I don't feel any motivation to continue and my pace slows down considerably. So if you want faithful updates, please review!

Xoxo, r.


	6. The Hearts of Hyoutei, Swaying: PT2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **What's thiss? An update? You mean she's not dead! Haha! Yes, I am still alive, albeit very busy IRL (How dare I!). It's been a veeeery long time I realize and so many, many, many thanks to everyone who is still with me! Recently I just finished up my dance recital! 4 looong, but successful shows! And on Monday I'll be gone for 4 days as I leave for camp! But once I get back, I'll try to be more consistant with my releases, hehe. And thanks to everyone who has favorited this story! It means a lot! So without further ado, I present you with chapter 6! Comments and critiques are always very appreciated!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own PoT.

* * *

**THE RULES OF SINGLES AND LOVE**

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Hearts of Hyoutei, Swaying: PT2**

* * *

**TUESDAY: HYOUTEI GAKUEN**

Every head turned as all eyes followed Mikami Sakurai as she walked back inside and Reika began to realize what a celebrity she really was.

She tried to dismiss the whole thing as if it never happened and quietly picked at her lunch. However the others at the table didn't quite think the same.

"Whaaaat? You're not gonna play for Hyoutei, Kaneko?" Mukahi peered across the table at her curiously. Everyone waited to hear her answer. Even Atobe, for once, was quiet (yet obviously thoroughly amused) at the head of the table. Reika tried to let the silence pass but when it became apparent that wouldn't be the case, she set her chopsticks down and frowned. Damn these rich-ass, nosy boys. Couldn't they mind their own business instead of always butting into hers?

"No." She answered shortly.

"…Why, Reika-san?" Ootori gave her a puzzled look. No doubt he would have been looking forward to a tennis season together. But please, you're supposed to support me at times like these. God knows the odd bunch here wasn't about to let the matter slide.

"You should be grateful. Not just anybody is accepted so easily here. Any normal person would die to be in your position." Then, Oshitari, spare me your sass and please introduce me to this person because I'll gladly arrange something with them.

Now Mukahi piped in with his own, "No kidding! Thanks to us you're already at the top of the social stratus. If even Mikami is approaching you personally." The redhead's words echoed loudly across the table. Oh please shut up. It probably would have been better to keep a low profile these first few week. Thanks to you guys that was impossible now.

"Now, now, you can't blame her for not taking full advantage of all the opportunities we've presented. The splendor of Ore-sama's school, it is overwhelming, nah, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

For the first time that lunch period, she sent a full out glare down the table at Atobe. Opportunities? Is that what you're calling them? And please don't refer to yourself in such a ridiculous way.

But turning back to her silver-haired kohai, "Didn't I just say a minute ago?" She asked, her voice tired, although because it was Choutarou she managed to remove some of the stinginess. Silenced, Ootori went back to his lunch and let the subject drop. Miraculously, the other members did as well. Maybe they finally sensed her irritable mood. Or more likely it was Atobe's final word that closed the matter. She was almost grateful. However, she could still feel Atobe's striking eyes boring into her and she had to force herself not to look in his direction. He had a kind of gravitational pull that, as much as she hated to admit it, was hard to ignore.

With a little sigh, Reika began to pack away what remained of her lunch. She had lost her appetite. "I think I'll finish early." She said, standing up from the table abruptly. Some fresh air would do wonders right about now, else she suffocate in these situations she was somehow always finding herself in. Ootori made a move to accompany her but Reika stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder and softly shaking her head. Damn it. Why was he always so sweet to her?

She left the terrace like that, saving what confidence she still had.

"Don't exhaust yourself, princess." Atobe chuckled after her.

Of course he'd have the last word.

* * *

After walking the halls in the spare time she still had before her next class begun, Reika found herself outside of the classroom door, waiting for some unknown reason before entering. Lunch was just getting out and the school began to populate again as the hallways became more congested little by little.

"That was some announcement you made back there, ahn~?"

Reika closed her eyes for a minute before slowly turning around to face, who else but Atobe, standing there in that nonchalant way, his hands placed casually in the pockets of his slacks. She was surprised to see he wasn't being followed at the heel by a pack of lovesick fan girls.

How did he never fail to approach her in the worst possible times? If she had wanted to, there was no end to the sass she could have given Hyoutei's dear King. But in the last few minutes, all the fight left her body and she looked at him with an almost desperate light in her eyes. "What about it? I expected you to be happy. It's one less spotlight you have to worry about me stealing." It was bitter and it was pathetic but frankly, she just didn't care.

Atobe stared down at her hard with dark blue-gray eyes, his handsome face free of his signature smirk for once. In fact, she would almost go as far as saying he was looking at her earnestly, albeit with disappointment. He gazed at her like this to the point where Reika began to feel uncomfortable. She looked away and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Well? Speechless are you?" Again, bitter. Pathetic. She could have slapped herself.

Finally, Atobe spoke, that smug grin once again returning to it's rightful place. Although that was definitely the way it was supposed to be, it made her want to puke. "It would seem you've lost your way in this big school." He (in his own opinion) observed simply, simply and casually. There was a certain catch in his voice but Reika couldn't quite make out what it was and she wasn't in the mood to put in the effort to try to decipher every little thing he said to her. Not today anyway.

That damn grin lingered on his face for a few seconds more and the silence between them lengthened. Finally, unable to keep it up any longer, Reika retorted hotly, "You're one to lecture me about 'losing myself.'"

If her comment bothered him, he didn't let it show, didn't give her the satisfaction of another smart snipe and only looked at her coolly. "It's almost time for class to begin." He said easily and without another word, the young man smoothly stepped past her and entered the classroom.

By now the halls were in full motion with students hurrying to their rooms and finishing up their conversations. But Reika was oblivious to her surroundings and she clenched her teeth; not quite angrily but in a sense that she had been thoroughly beaten. As everyone around her rushed to their classes to avoid being marked tardy, she couldn't even enter the one right next to her until the last bell.

* * *

**TUESDAY AFTERNOON: KANEKO ESTATE**

Hitoshi was unusually home before her again, doing business work on a laptop. When she entered he looked up from the screen and made his best attempt at a smile. Since her transfer, there had no doubt been tension between the two of them. More so than usual. And even though they weren't the closest father-daughter duo by far, the distance Reika had created was starting to take it's toll. After all, what father didn't want the best for his little girl? She may despise his decision now, but in the future he was sure she'd see that he had only done it out of concern for her. He began to ask her about her day but once again, she headed upstairs without a single glance. Hitoshi sighed. Well, tomorrow was another day, right? He'd try again then.

Reika dropped her bag on the floor of her room and sat down at her desk tiredly. Lately, everything she did was done tiredly, she thought ruefully to herself. Hopefully, it was just a temporary case of blues and sooner or later she'd settle down and adjust into her new situation, as dark as that sounded. In all honesty, she was probably making things harder on herself. She knew she'd have no trouble finding her niche at Hyoutei if she really wanted to. But the combination of Atobe constantly on her case, her father being a douche, and having to leave her team and friends had her stuck in a bad attitude. Dejectedly, she realized if she wanted things to get better, she'd have to do something about her character first. And in her own defense, Mikami _had _set her off during lunch today. Tennis was still a tender topic for her and to bring it up so soon, well, it hadn't seemed fair. And no one seemed to understand her feelings!

She fished out her cell and flipped through some of her new messages.

_Kikumaru Eiji: reikaaaaaaa~ what's up? lets get food together soon! ^w^_

_Amano Minami: everyone misses you Reika, come visit us soon!_

_Oishi Shuchiro: hope you're doing well! If you need anything just ask!_

_Ootori Choutarou: are you okay? You seemed unwell at school today… _

She grinned, if not a bit sadly, at the first three. They were so sweet, trying to cheer her up. She made a mental note to definitely meet up with them all soon. It would lift her spirits to see some friendly, familiar faces that's for sure! At the last, however, a small, thoughtful frown appeared. Choutarou-kun…always worrying. He was all together too good to her! She decided it was about time she paid back the favor for when he had treated her before her transfer.

* * *

**TUESDAY: LATE AFTERNOON: KOHANA CAFÉ**

Ootori had already arrived and was sitting at a table when Reika arrived. Damn it. He never failed to be the better person, did he? She waved off Kyoto and gave a smile to her silver-haired kohai as she approached and took a seat across from him. "Hey, you beat me." She joked and Ootori returned her smile warmly.

"Eh, I live a bit closer anyway." He said dismissively. The two quickly relayed their orders to the waitress who appeared.

"And remember, I'm paying this time!" She jibed playfully.

"Whatever you say." He replied with a grin, which faltered a bit as he moved into the issue at hand. "So, is everything okay? I wasn't expecting your call after school."

Reika sighed. "You worry too much." She said simply, resting her chin in the cup of her palm. She hadn't called him out to tell him about her troubles, which was probably what he thought was going on. What she really wanted to do was reassure him she was okay. And that he should focus less on her and more on Nationals. And that's exactly what she told him. Ootori laughed good naturedly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry. I can't help but worry though. I care about you and I just want you to be as comfortable at Hyoutei as you can." He said this with a completely irresistible, lopsided grin. Ah, Choutarou, she almost blushed at his words

"Well, now you can sleep soundly knowing that I'm perfectly fine. At least with a friend like you I am."

He seemed to beam happily at her words. "I'm sure you've made tons of friends by now though." He said, already convinced. After all, he couldn't fathom why people wouldn't like Reika-san. She was pretty, and smart, and personable…

Reika rolled her eyes. "I've met a few I guess. But I don't really feel like I've made a connection. I'm still 'the new girl,' you know? Plus, I'm pretty sure the entire girls' population have me at the top of their hit list. Thanks to Atobe, every time he says something to me they see it as some sort of love call." She shook her head. Believe her when she says if anyone could divert the attention of that egotistical prat from her, she would literally fall before them on her knees and kiss their shoes with a smile on her face. But for some, unknown reason, he was locked and targeted on her. I guess she should feel honored.

Ootori frowned. "Atobe again? Just why don't you two get along?" It was hard knowing that his captain, one of the people he respected most, didn't get on with one of his closest friends. He knew that he could be a bit difficult at times, and maybe a little full of himself on occasion, but he was entirely worthy of his respect. He'd gotten the team so far, hadn't he?

"Well, if you have to know," Reika began with a small roll of her eyes, "He purposely does everything he can to make my life harder. He likes making a fool of me and putting me down. And he can't help butt into my personal life whenever it so pleases him." She hid a look of disgust as she forcefully took a sip from her drink. In all honesty, there wasn't an exact moment, that she could remember, when the rift and the constant rivalry between them began. When they were younger, as much as it pained her to say, they had actually got on well. It definitely wasn't something she reminisced about now, but that's the way it was. She possibly, _maybe _could even remember a time when she thought Atobe was cute. Ha! What a joke that was now! Any ounce of handsomeness he had disappears as soon as he opens his mouth.

Her sudden bluntness must have surprised him, because Ootori glanced uncomfortably away from the table for a moment. He was probably feeling guilty, listening to his senpai rage on about his captain and the head of their school. "Even so, a lot of people are talking about you." He said, quickly realizing his mistake and steering clear of all things Atobe.

Reika looked curiously at him. "Really? Like what?" She asked almost cautiously. Nothing bad she hoped. Although she put on a strong face, she actually did care a lot about her appearance and reputation. Of course, that had never been a problem at Seigaku.

"Well, today the incident with Mikami became popular," She saw that one coming. "And before that, your…feminine appearance, your independence and good reports in class and with people, and uh, your face…" His voice trailed off.

"My face?"

"…You know, that it's, um, pretty."

Her face flushed slightly. Partly from relief, partly from embarrassment. "Well, then I should be thankful. It could be a lot worse."

"Yeah. So don't stress so much. Things will only get better." There was a bit of anticipation in his voice and she knew he wanted to ask her about tennis. _Sorry, but I'm not going to let you bring that up again._

"I'm counting on it." She agreed lightly.

They talked like that for another half-hour or so when Ootori looked down at his cell and frowned. "Well, I'll be leaving pretty soon. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'll be picked up pretty soon too." She smiled. "Oh!" She waved over their waitress and asked for the bill to be brought to her. But to her great surprise, the woman smiled and shook her head.

"The bill has already been taken care of, miss." She informed softly and with a wave, moved onto another table. "Have a good day!"

"Uh, wait…" She said, her voice trailing off. Quickly, she turned to look over at Ootori, suspicion in her eyes.

The boy cleverly avoided her gaze for a while before meeting it with a grin. "What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"You little sneak! I told you I was returning the favor from before!" Reika did her best to put on an angry face but in front of Choutaro it was impossible for her to remain mad for long. She soon felt her lips break into a smile as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to, really."

"You take such good care of me, you know that? My dad would love for me to bring home a boy like you." Maybe if he knew she had a responsible man looking after her he would back off a little, give her a little space.

Ootori laughed good-naturedly at this. "Really?" He said with a smile. Then, under his breath, "I wouldn't mind either."

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks again for reading and so much for waiting so patiently. I really hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. somehowidoubtitthough cough, cough. It was a bit shorter than the past few chapters but I really wanted to give you all a new release. (:

Oh! Haha, and somehow, this Atobe story has become an Ootori story at the moment! I can't help it though! Ootori is one of my favorite characters, he's so cute and innocent! But don't worry! The plot has yet to fully kick in! So stay tuned~!

**Remember to review!** Right now, reviews to my story is like money to the economy! It'll give me that jump start and the encouragement I need to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

Xoxo, r.


End file.
